Kaleid Rider Sword
by Blackestreaches
Summary: High school harem antics by day, saving Fuyuki by night (and sometimes day). Becoming a Kaleid Rider made Shirou Emiya's life interesting, that"s for sure. (Illyaverse!Shirou)


Shirou Emiya was not having a very good night.

It all started a few hours ago. He suddenly got a massive headache right after dinner, and decided to get some fresh air. It was a nice night, after all. Well, it was nice up until he turned a corner and found himself in some distorted version of Fuyuki. The buildings were twisted and broken, the air smelled disgusting, and the place just felt wrong.

And then, he saw the monsters. They were of all shapes and sizes, some looking like animals or insects, others more human-like, and some were simply indescribable. Of course, once he saw them, they saw him. Thus, the chase began, Shirou running with all of his might to escape the monsters pursuing him, who were screaming about "new food" and calling him "human scum". That was how he got here, trapped in a back alley, knowing that they would catch up at any moment. It was at that point that Shirou heard a mechanical voice echo out.

"Greetings. You appear to be in danger."

Shirou looked to the origin of the voice, only to see a… floating weirdly-shaped belt buckle? He had only one question on his mind.

"What?"

"I am Kaleidodriver Ferrite. My scans indicate that you have high compatibility with me. I am your best hope for escaping alive." The mechanical, emotionless belt buckle stated.

Shirou was understandably still confused, but there was no time to waste. If this "Kaleidodriver" was his best bet of getting out alive, then he had to take that chance.

"Alright. How are you going to help me?"

"I will lend you my power, making you a Kaleid Rider. The process is simple and painless." Shirou would normally be rather cautious about something like this, but what choice did he have? He affirmed his consent. "Beginning integration." Ferrite intoned as it attached itself to Shirou's belt. "Setup complete. Knowledge copying and transfer complete. Armor and armament design finalized. Class Card status: none available. Search delayed." Ferrite kept droning on and on for a few minutes, as the sound of his pursuers slowly grew closer.

Finally, the time came. The knowledge of how to activate Ferrite and fight back filled his mind instantly. A single word came to his lips, as he saw the two monsters who kept pursuing him finally arrive at the alley's entrance.

"HENSHIN!"

Blue light filled the alley, as Shirou's body was covered by black-and-gold armor, along with a matching helmet with large opaque eyes. He felt a sword appear in his hand, and a bow upon his back. Instantly, he knew exactly what techniques to use with both against his enemies, a spider monster and a bat monster.

"Analysis complete: Spider and Bat Distortias are low level. This won't be long." Ferrite chimed in his ear. Despite the emotionlessness of its voice, Shirou could tell that the Kaleidodriver was quite confident in their chances. He mentally filed away the term "Distortia".

Shirou burst forward with speed he had never known in his life. The Spider reared back a sharp-tipped leg, ready to skewer him. Shirou dodged, quickly cutting with his sword, and was rewarded with a screech of pain and a gush of green blood as the Spider lost a leg. He quickly jumped back, sheathing his sword and drawing his bow in a single fluid motion, nocked an arrow and released it at the Bat, which was floating in the air. The shot landed right on target, blinding it in one eye. The monster let out an unholy, deafening screech, but the helmet dampened just enough of the sound to make it little more than an inconvenience. Before he could take another shot, Shirou was interrupted by a swipe of one of the Spider's seven remaining legs. Swapping back to his sword, Shirou parried a second swipe, before quickly cutting off that leg as well. Taking advantage of the Spider's shocked state, he stabbed right through the Distortia's head, killing it. Rolling out of the way of a dive from the Bat, he grabbed it by the back, keeping a grip as it took back to the skies, Shirou drove his blade through the Distortia's body over and over again, until it stopped moving. Thankfully, the corpse broke his fall. Shirou lay on top of the Bat's dead body, catching his breath.

"Alright, what's the way out of here?" He asked the belt.

"You can exit from where you entered. Activating HUD guidance system." A marker appeared in Shirou's view, He began to make his way there, and asked exactly what was going on anyways.

"The beasts you encountered are known as Distortia. They are the inhabitants of this place, the World of Distortion. They are beings that detest humanity, and wish to claim the normal Earth for themselves. The reason I was dispatched here was to deal with the barrier between our world and theirs being weakened for reasons that are unimportant. My sisters are dealing with that situation. The Distortia threaten everyone in Fuyuki. I need your help to stop them."

With that, Shirou's mind was made up instantly. The Distortia wanted to hurt innocent people. They might hurt his family. They might hurt Illya.

He wouldn't let that happen. Illya, and all those other innocents couldn't be hurt or be in danger. After all, it's the duty of an older brother to protect this younger sister, right?


End file.
